dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Jowan's Intention
} |name = Jowan's Intention |image = NPC-JowanWithRefugees.png |px = 270px |caption = Caption here |start = Jowan told to run from Redcliffe Castle - Basement, Urn of Sacred Ashes complete and Arl Eamon healed. (Quest will be automatically entered into the Chanter's Board section of the journal if these prerequisites are met.) |end = Unknown |prereqs = The Warden must have told Jowan to leave Redcliffe upon releasing him. |location = Deep Woods |rewards = |previous = Arl of Redcliffe, Urn of Sacred Ashes |next = N/A |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Jowan's Intention is a Chanter's Board quest that can conclude Jowan's story. Background In order to get this quest, it is necessary to free Jowan from the dungeon in Redcliffe Castle - Basement. Jowan will want to stay and help, so he will need to be told to "Run. I never want to see you again." If Jowan is realesed than you have two options you could sacrifice Isolde or you could complete "The Broken Circle" quest. Sacrificing Isolde will be about -20 approvel from Alistair getting help from the circle is about +15. When you get the circle's help you can let Jowan into the fade, then Bann Teagan will imprison him and refuse to free him until Arl Eamon is cured, and Arl Eamon will only either execute Jowan or send him to the Circle Tower. Once the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest is complete and Arl Eamon is cured, then the quest "Jowan's Intention" will automatically appear in the Chanter's Board section of the Journal: Brother Bism requires that Jowan is pursued and any threat he represents is eliminated. Walkthrough *A new world map location marked "Jowan" appears just north of the Brecilian Forest on the World Map. *Travel to this location to find Jowan protecting some refugees from Blight Wolves and Bereskarn. *Once the fight is over, Jowan will explain he is trying to help out. You can: **Let him go (no approval impact on Alistair, Sten or Zevran). **Attack him. *Return to any Chanter's Board representative to complete the quest. Result Jowan's story is concluded. See also Bugs/glitches *The location for this quest does not appear on the World Map when the quest is received (there have been rumours that it should be a random encounter but there does not appear to be a confirmed instance of anyone triggering it as such). The quest can therefore only be completed on the PC using the debug console as follows: **Set up a shortcut to run Dragon Age: Origins with the debug console enabled as described in the Console article on this wiki. **Run DA:O using this shortcut and load a game in which this quest is active and which will not be broken by a trip to the World Map (ie not in the middle of Broken Circle, Anvil of the Void or other quest that does not allow ducking out and in). **Use the key to run the console (the back tick - ` - by default). Note that you will not see any changes, and will not be able to see what you are typing next - do not worry, you will know the console is running because the keys you use will not trigger their normal actions such as opening the character sheet. **type "runscript zz_ran_debug" (without the quotes) and . **You will be prompted to select a random encounter type: select "1. Forest". **You will be prompted to pick an encounter: select "4. Jowan". **You will be teleported to the Deep Woods, the destination for this quest. *If Jowan is killed by the blighted beasts, then the quest does not appear to be updated and cannot be completed (PC version). *There appears to be an inaccessible Deathroot plant in the area for this encounter. Category:Side Quests Category:Chanter's Board